The Seven Signs You Are Gay For Angels!
by TheMightyMidget
Summary: Dean and Castiel don't know they are dating so Sam and Gabriel set out on a mission to uncover the worlds greatest love story...and the might just discover one of their own along the way. xxx
1. Bring It On!

Chapter 1  
Bring It On!

"Dean…It happened again…" Cas sighed heavily as he walked in with his tie wrapped around his neck and knotted behind his ear. Dean didn't even have enough mental strength to look shocked anymore, this had happened so many times already and he was sick of explaining it to him.

"Damn it, Cas, again? How many times is this?" Dean grumbled, but he got up from his chair and met the Angel halfway.

"This is a very tricky article of clothing, Dean!" Cas pouted as Dean undid his tie with one sharp tug and set to the task of re-tying it neatly around Cas' neck. They stood uncomfortably close but neither seemed to notice, they were far to busy locked into a staring match while Deans fingers finished their task with practiced ease, flattening out his collar with a pat. Sam - who was more than used to this behaviour by now - barely noticed the couple but Gabriel couldn't take his eyes off his little Brother and his Charge.

"There! All done and looking good, Angel…" Dean said, smiling as Cas' eyes lit up at the compliment.

"Thank you, Dean. I do not know what I would do if you weren't here to help me…" Cas replied and placed a hand on Deans shoulder, squeezing it gently. After a few moments with more staring, they broke apart and Cas turned to Gabriel.

"Are you ready to go, Brother?" Castiel asked and Gabriel could only nod dumbly at his oblivious baby bro.

"Yeah, yeah sure…oh damn, you know what, I forgot something in my room. Give me a minute would you…" Gabe said, nudging Sam sharply in the ribs. "Sam…would you come help me in my room…" Sam sat staring at Gabe in complete confusion and Gabriel kept grinning at him and twitching his head towards Cas and Dean.

"Ehhh…no? You can't go alone? Jeez, Gabe…" Sam said, he couldn't believe how annoying the Archangel could get at times.

"Sammy! I -REALLY- need you to help me find my thing…in my room…" Gabe pressed on, winking and wiggling his eyebrows. Sam looked totally confused for a second, then he screwed up his face and shuddered.

"Oh yeah I just bet you do Gabe…OW!" Sam squealed as Gabe kicked him sharply on the shin under the table.

"Sammy, get your ass into my room this instant!" Gabe whispered harshly and took off quickly down the hallway towards his bedroom. Sammy grumbled and limped off after Gabe, wincing. The Ex-Trickster could be really mean when he wasn't getting his way, as Sam knew all too well. The Giant Hunter was one of the Archangels favourite targets and all too often he wound up the butt of some really bad jokes.

Dean and Cas exchanged a look and Dean pointed towards the doorway were his little brother had disappeared off after Gabriel.

"Did they just…"

"They did…"

"You don't think they are…do you?!"

Castiel screwed his eyes shut and shook his head. That was something he never wished to think about.

"I really do not wish to find out, Dean…"

"You don't think they are…do you?!" Gabriel squeaked in excitement and Sam groaned, falling backwards onto the bed with his hand over his eyes.

"I really don't wanna know Gabe!" Sam sighed, watching the Archangel pacing back and forth across the floor. Leave it to Gabriel to be the one opening the can of worms that Sam had been trying desperately to ignore. Whether or not Dean and Cas were…doing the do!…He really didn't care! He didn't! He was so much happier just ignoring their touchy-feely behaviour in favour of a quiet life, but no that wasn't good enough for good ol' Loki and his ADHD! Now Sam would never be able to stop seeing all the little things they did, all the signs that pointed towards a relationship that went far deeper than just friends…All the little signs…

"…The Seven Signs…" Sam mumbled and Gabe gave him a confused look.

"Come again, Samsquatch?" Gabe asked, using another of his stupid nicknames for Sam. He was forever coming up with new and annoying ways of getting Sam's attention, and stupid nicknames were in the number one slot. This time though Sam choose to ignore it.

"The Seven Signs. It's a Human phrase, 'The Seven Signs That You're Married." Sam explained and when Gabriel continued to look lost, he rolled his eyes at the clueless Archangel. "You got a pen and paper?" He asked and Gabe, who always had to go bigger and better, snapped his fingers and poofed into existence a full White Board and Black Marker. Sam took the pen and began to write out a list on the board, ticking of the first one as he went. Gabriel hovered over his shoulder, trying to see what it was he was writing and about halfway through the list he tried to take the marker from Sam. The young Hunter lifted the pen high out of Gabes reach and slapped at the Angels hand, trying to hold him away from the board while he finished up. When he was finally done he took a step back to admire his work.

 _The Seven Signs_

 _1\. Unnecessary Touching/Fixing Clothes  
2\. Non-Verbal Convos  
3\. Date Night  
4\. Bickering/Nagging  
5\. Sleep Or Sex  
6\. Own Language  
7\. Sacrificing _

Gabriel read over the list, squinting and moving closer to or further away from the board as he read. He tilted his head from side to side, and finally he looked at Sam.

"Its official Sam…You should have been a Doctor with handwriting like that." Gabe joked and dodged out of the way as Sam threw the Marker at him. Sam used the moment of confusion to charge forward and grabbed the smaller man around his waist, lifting him into the air and slamming him back down on the bed behind him, but Gabriel was back on him in an instant and as he fell backwards onto the bed he made a grab for Sam's shift, yanking him down with him. The two began a frantic wrestling match and just as Sam came out on top, pinning poor Gabe to the bed underneath him…Dean and Cas appeared in the doorway…

"Sammy, what the hell is taking so…" Dean stopped in his tracks and squealed, quickly covering over Castiel's eyes but staring in complete shock at his panting and sweating little brother practically mounting the ass of a very flushed looking Gabriel.

"WHAT THE HELL, SAM?!" Dean screamed, quickly backing out the door and dragging a completely confused Castiel out with him. "HANG A FREAKIN' SOCK NEXT TIME, DAMN IT!"

"Wait, Dean! This isn't what it looks like!" Sam called after him, trying to scramble off the bed but falling off the end in his haste to reach the door.

"Oh yeah, sure it isn't! I should have known!" Dean ranted as he stormed off down the hall towards the main room, followed closely behind by his dishevelled Brother.

"What the hell does that mean?" Sam snapped and Dean rounded on him.  
"Don't treat me like an idiot Sam! I should have know…all the 'hanging out' and joking around…and how you are constantly touching him for no damn reason! It all makes sense now…" Dean still had a tight hold of Castiel and was dragging him towards the door. "Well don't let us interrupt you two lovebirds, have protection, use fun!" And with a slamming of the bunker door, they were gone and the room rang in the silence. Sam stared up at the door in shock, trying hard to process what had just happened as a laughing Gabriel appeared in the room. Sam looked around at him and pointed towards the doorway that his brother had just disappeared through.

"Did he just…did he seriously just…"

"Oh yeah, he did…"

Sam took a few minutes to come to his senses, standing struck dumb in the middle of the room. When he had finally made sense of the situation he huffed and shook his head.

"Come on, Gabe!" Sam snapped, turning and storming back out towards Gabes room with a gleeful Angel in tow.

"What are we gonna do Sammich?" Gabe asked, eyes glinting with mischief.

"We're gonna prove that those two are together, whether they know it or not, and we're gonna teach that hypocritical jerk a lesson he'll never forget! But first…We're gonna need a video camera…"


	2. Lights, CameraDAMN IT, DEAN!

Chapter 2  
Lights, Camera…DAMNIT DEAN!

Sam had hidden himself away in the corner of the library, waiting on a sign from Gabriel that they were ready to go live. They had spent the better part of the day cooped up in Gabriel's…Sam would be inclined to call it a 'Bombsite' but Gabriel insisted it was his 'Nest'. After much research and a lot of painfully awkward conversations with a red faced Castiel, Sam had found out it was an Angel trait to find a place where they are comfortable and close to their loved ones to settle down and begin to gather all their possessions into one space. It was a natural preparatory stage for taking a Mate, and something he could not control…much like everything else in his life.

When Sam saw Gabe saunter in and quirk his eyebrow just slightly he quickly started up the streaming programme and within seconds the whole bunkers brand new 'security system' was recording straight to DVD via Sam's laptop. There were cameras secretly hidden throughout the massive complex, and all at artistic angles thanks to the Archangels flair for the dramatic. The cameras were all ready and waiting to capture all the little signs that those two idiots were unknowingly dating, and once the evidence was there they were going to get the surprise of their lives…

"I gotta say, Sammy…'The Evil Genius' is a good look on you, very sexy." Gabriel said as he came up on Sam's table, eyeing him up and down. Sam rolled his eyes at the pervert Angel, giving him the finger and causing Gabriel to jump back in mock surprise and cover his heart with his hands. "I am shocked and hurt, Sammy…Such obscene finger gestures from the gentle giant?" His expression went from hurt to sly in seconds, and it made Sam's heart leap in his chest. "I like it…Do it again…"

"Give it a rest, Gabe! We got work to do…" Sam huffed, trying not to laugh at the hurt puppy look that crossed the Archangels face. For an all powerful, mighty Warrior Archangel of the Lord, Gabriel looked like a petulant child with his pouty lips and his crossed arms.

"Ever heard the phrase 'All work and no play?', Sammy-Boy?" Gabriel asked with a look that could have stopped Gods in their tracks…and Sam Winchester shut it down with his well known Bitchface! Gabriel sat for a minute thinking how crazy it was that he had sent greater beings straight into alternate universes for far less than that look, at yet he could no more harm Sam Winchester than he would his own Brot…Well no, he had harmed his Brothers and Sisters, but most if not all deserved it. Apart from Castiel, but sending him to the Whorehouse Illusion had just been for fun, nothing personal. He grinned to himself as he got lost in the memory of Cas' face when Gabriel's fantasy whores had started dancing around him with their breasts out. You'd have thought he was about to be tortured to death by the look on his face. God only knew what Dean and Cas shared that made them so close, but if God knew then he wasn't talking - No surprises there.  
"Right, so get this…We are all hooked up in the Main Room, The War Room, Kitchen, Bathroom, Garage and course in here." Sam pointed up towards a bookshelf just down from where they were seated and Gabriel had to laugh at the irony of the placement - Human Biology.

"So what happens if they catch out one of the cameras? I mean if we can't use the old Mojo on them…" Gabriel wiggled his fingers towards Sam, chuckling a little but the Hunter wasn't taking the joke. "Oh come on, Sammy, play with meeeee" He whined and Sam had to bite his lip to keep a smile off his lips, but Gabe knew he was starting to wear him down. Sam coughed to cover the moment of weakness and continued on with the explanation.

"If they somehow stumble across it, no big deal…I'll just tell Dean it's a security measure and Castiel won't ask too many questions anyway." Sam said, shrugging it off. Dean would never say no to a little extra precaution and Cas wouldn't care so long as Dean said it was okay. Sam really had no idea how those two managed to go this long without realising that they were more than friends, but then again he was talking about Dean Winchester - The Master of Denial, and Castiel - The Clueless Wonder.

Gabriel came around to Sam's side and peered over his shoulder at the camera screens on the laptop, and with a smirk he noted two figures coming in the main entrance with arms full of shopping bags. He clapped Sam on his large meaty shoulder and began to bounce on his toes with excitement.

"Showtime!"

Dean ran ahead of Castiel with his arms full of bags, and held the door to the Kitchen open so Cas and his two bags could make their way through. The Angel gave him a small smile as he passed on by and Dean couldn't help but feel lighter every time he saw that look on Cas' face. Ever since the Gadreel incident, he had been trying with everything he had to make Cas feel at home in the Bunker and make up for all the hurt he caused him. Cas had told him several times over that there were no hard feelings but Dean wouldn't listen to him, he was going to do his best by his friend no matter what and he found he was enjoying making Castiel happy…He had never felt that way about anyone other than Sammy and even then it seemed different, less like a Duty and more like a Pleasure. Dean had decided early on not to look too closely at the feelings behind it and to just enjoy things while they lasted, after all in this way of life you could never be certain how long things would stay calm.

Dean followed Castiel into the kitchen and together they began to sort through the grocery bags in silence, with Dean handing food out to Cas and Cas putting it away into the cupboards and the fridge. The rarely ever had to actually speak these days, just seeming to work in sync with one another, so when Dean held up a tube of tomato puree with a raised eyebrow, Cas pursed his lips and gave Dean a look that said it all.

 _"Do you ever listen to me?"_ And when Dean looked even more confused Cas snatched the puree from his hand, leaned over to remove a packet of dried spaghetti from the bag and gently hit Dean on the forehead with it. Dean laughed a little at Castiel and caught him by the hand as he tried to walk off, turning him back to face him. His thumb rubbed gently over the side of Castiel's as he held his hand, and he shrugged a little with a cheeky grin.

 _"I know I'm an idiot…"_ That look said and Castiel huffed, eyeing him up and down.

 _"Yes, but you are my idiot"_ Cas' eyes said as he smiled, then he turned away again and continued with the unpacking, leaving Dean standing with a wistful look in the middle of the kitchen floor.

On the opposite end of the Bunker, another Hunter and Angel Duo were staring at the screen in shock…

"What the hell did we just watch?!"

Oh this is gonna be interesting…


	3. Date Night

Chapter 3  
Date Night

If you had told Dean 10years ago that one day his Friday night plans would involve introducing a clueless Angel to the best that cinema could offer he would have told you that you were ten pounds of crazy in a five pound bag, and when a Winchester calls you crazy he really means that crap. After all the Winchesters do specialize in all kinds of crazy, its their bread and butter, but this way insane on a whole new level even for Dean.

After polishing off the last of Cas' stellar Spaghetti Bolognese - which Dean had to admit was the best meal he had eaten in a long time - they had made their way over to the couch and Dean had pulled out the nights entertainment. The Angel staring wide eyed in wonder at the screen and absentmindedly popping popcorn into his mouth from the bowl in Deans lap.

Had it been left up to Castiel the poor guy would still be watching crappy low budget TY dramas and not getting any of Deans references, and Dean just was not about to let that happen. He had taken it upon himself as a personal mission to educate Castiel in all things Human, and apparently that meant Friday Nights were now…Movie Night! Currently Cas was poised on the edge of his seat, completely absorbed in The Godfather with his mouth hanging open. Dean was barely paying attention to the movie, having seen it so many times before now, and was far more interested in watching Cas' reaction to all the little things. He smiled at all the right bits, laughed and gasped right along with the plot and Dean couldn't have been happier…that was until at a particularly shocking moment Cas jumped and his hand shot out to grab Deans.

The shocked silence of the moment dragged on and on and Dean watched as Cas went tense and his eyes darted sideways towards their joined hands…But he didn't pull away. Dean fixed his eyes on the TV and waited, but Cas didn't move his hand only loosened his grip a little. It was a clear invitation to Dean that he could pull away now and nothing would come of it but somehow that didn't seem right. Deans heart was hammering in his chest, and he closed his eyes and gulped loudly as he closed his hand around Cas' and gripped it tight. 

It was impossible to miss the large grin that passed over Cas' face that had absolutely nothing to do with the movie - unless of course Cas happened to find death and gore amusing, which Dean doubted very much. He grew a little bolder from that look and reclined backwards on the sofa, tugging Cas back with him. The Hunter and Angel relaxed down in front of the movie, side by side with their hands entwined and neither said anymore about it.

While all of this was going on back at the Bunker, an oblivious Sam and Gabriel were three sheets to the wind and staggering arm in arm down the main street of some city in…

"Hey Gabe…where the hell are we exactly?" Sam slurred and Gabriel stopped dead, forcing the young Hunter to a stop as he looked around confused for a moment.

"I think its Tokyo…Doesn't it look like Tokyo?" Gabe asked and Sam stared at him with a slack jaw.

"You're asking me?! Damn it, Gabe, you're the Angel around here…" Sam yelled and waved his arms around, attracting the attention of passers-by. Gabriel gave him a grin and threw his arms around Sam's waist.

"Aww, I like you to Sammy…You're MY Angel…My big squishy Angel!" Gabe mumbled as he buried his face into Sam's belly and the Sam began to squirm and laugh, pushing at Gabe to make him stop.

"Gabe…please, that really…Stop it you weirdo!" Sam yelped and Gabe grinned up at him evilly.

"Oh Sammich…is someone ticklish?" Gabe said as he poised his fingertips over Sam's side, ready to strike but Sam grabbed him by the wrist.

"Don't you dare, Gabriel, not now!" Sam squeaked and the Archangel pulled his hand away, still grinning.

"Alright Sammy, you win…not now…but I'll get you eventually." Gabe said with a wink and Sam shuddered, believing every word. He would have to watch his back for the next…decade. Gabriel was nothing if not patient and would happily wait as long as it took for Sam to let his guard down. For a moment Sam contemplated letting Gabe do what he wanted now, just giving up and getting it over with fast, but that was just the alcohol talking and he thought - or at least he hoped - that the Archangel would forget about the whole thing by morning. He still hadn't even mentioned the incident from two weeks ago, and Sam had been sure that his goose was cooked on that one.

"Oh oh oh, Sammy look!" Gabriel shouted and began bouncing on his toes and pointing towards yet another bar on this main road, only this one had some kind of neon musical notes over the front door. It took Sam several minutes to work out what kind of bar it was and by that time it was far too late and Gabe was already dragging him through the door and towards a corner booth.

"No. No no no a thousand times NO, Gabe!" Sam said, trying desperately to pull himself away but it was no use, the Angel had a tight grip on him and he wasn't letting go this time.

"Oh come on, Sammy-Bo, pwetty pwease! I'll be your very best friend in the whole wide world pweaasssee!" Gabriel cried and begged, going as far as getting on his knees and clutching at Sam's jeans. The Hunter gulped and pulled at Gabe, trying to get the idiot up off his knees before they go into trouble but it was too late. A stuffy looking man in a black penguin suit came marching up to the pair with his nose in the air.

"Hem Hem! Excuse me, Gentlemen, but I think you will find that this is not -that- kind of club. I am going to have to ask you to calm down or leave immediately." The man said stiffly and Sam guessed right away that this was no head waiter or any of that crap, no this guy was definitely in charge around here. Sam couldn't help but hang his head, big tough Hunter or not he wasn't like Dean and he felt easily out of place around these types of places - unlike Dean he was acutely aware that he didn't belong here and never would and it made him uncomfortable. Gabriel noticed the unease on Sam's face and he went from carefree and drunk to passed off in 0.3 seconds, rounding on the stuffed shirt manager like a pit-bull off its leash. The man at least had the good sense to look a little afraid at the sudden change in the smaller but no less intimidating man before him.

"Now you listen up, you stuck up dick…I don't give a crap what kind of hoity-toity school for the spawn rich assholes that you flunked out of to end up in a place like this instead of yakking it up with the rest of the drones, but if you ever speak to me or mine like that again and I will take every dollar this place makes in a week and feed them to you one right after the other, you got it Ape?" Gabriel growled at the man and Sam had to grab a hold of his arm and pull him back as he backed the man up against some other couples table. The whole bar was listening in by this point and slowly the sound of clapping echoed down from the back, growing louder as more and more people joined in the applause. The manager grew red in the face and Sam wasn't sure if it was from anger or embarrassment but he would hazard a guess at both, and he stormed off into the back without a second glance at the pair. Sam was still clutching at Gabriel's arm and he looked around at the bartender who was grinning like a kid at Christmas.

"I am so sorry about that, it's a blood sugar thing…he'll be so much better when we get something overpriced and sweet into him…"

"Now now, Sammy, you don't cost me -that- much money…" Gabriel joked and Sam kicked him in the shin as they made their way to their seats again, and the bartender brought their drinks to them personally with a smile.

"No charge, guys…that dick has had it coming for longer than I've worked here." He said as he placed two insanely bright and frilly drinks in front of the two men. "You lovebirds don't pay tonight…" And before Sam could protest the man and wandered away. He exchanged a look with Gabriel and both began to laugh - well as far as dates go, he could do a lot worse.

Several hours later the terrible twosome stumbled through the front door of the Bunker, crashing into the wall as they went. Gabriel was using what remained of his strength to keep Sammy on his feet while the Hunter swayed on his feet and waved his arms in the air to some unknown rhythm.

"Copa! COPA CABANNA!" Sam sang along and Gabe had to slap a hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh, shurrup Sam! You want Dean to hear us?!" Gabriel snapped, not totally comfortable with being the voice of reason for once. Sammy put his hand over his mouth and giggled, shushing himself playfully. Gabriel dragged the drunken idiot along and just as they were passing by the main room on route to the bedroom…Gabriel dropped Sam to the floor with a dead thunk…

He couldn't believe what he was seeing…


	4. Cuddle Me, Cassie!

Chapter 4  
Cuddle Me, Cassie

Gabriel finally came around when a pained groan from his feet reminded him that he had dropped a very drunken Sam on his big moose face, and he scrambled to help the big man up.

"Sam? Come on, Sammy, get up!" Gabe grabbed him by the back of his shirt, yanking him up off the floor and as he came he left a puddle of drool on the floor where his face had been. Gabriel screwed up his face and shuddered. "Oh…well, that's attractive! Come on, you overgrown lump, wake up!" Gabe tried shaking Sam around but the Hunter just grumbled in his sleep, hanging limp from Gabes impossibly strong grip and snoozing on in a drunken sleep. Gabriel rolled his eyes at mans state and dropped him back onto the floor with a wet whack, chuckling as he groaned and mumbled in his sleep.

"Go away, Bones…Not time to play…" Sam mumbled and then he was out again, snoring soundly and the Archangel couldn't resist pulling out his phone and taking a few well lit pictures for his Album of Shame! Once he had a few perfect shots he turned his attention back to the sofa and the tooth-rottenly sweet scene that greeted him as he walked through the door earlier.

The T.V was now playing the credits and music from The Godfather - which was a great choice of movie and he had to remember to give Dean his Kudos later on - and Dean and Cas were on the sofa where Gabe and Sam had left them, but their position had changed somewhat. They lay together now rather than sitting apart, Dean had sprawled out horizontal across the cushions with one arm raised up above his head and the other arm…well the other arm was wrapped around a slumbering Castiel, who was curled up at Deans side with his head on Deans chest and his arms wrapped around him. As Gabriel watched, Dean grunted in his sleep and the smallest of whimpers escaped his lips. For just a moment Gabriel allowed himself to drift outside of his Human self and connect with his Grace, so he could see through the Hunters mind and into his dreams.

It was horrific even by Gabriel's standards.

The endless wastes of Hell spread out before him and down through the pit, amongst the fire and jagged rocks there was a bloodied rack with broken chains that hung from it. From all around there came the screams of the damned and the howling of the Hellhounds signalled the new arrivals. Gabriel thought he knew where this was going but he wasn't prepared for what he saw next. Instead of the arrival of a frightened and broken Dean Winchester…he watched in horror as the torn up figure of Castiel, his baby brother, appeared through the smoke. He was being dragged by the arm in the teeth of the largest Hellhound Gabriel had ever seen, and he was screaming and pleading to be let go. The hound dragged him into the centre of the clearing where the rack stood and from nowhere to faceless demons came and dragged the screaming Angel to the rack, securing him down with the chains which burned red hot for a moment, searing his skin.

"It won't do any good…You can't break them…" A voice spoke from behind Gabriel and caused him to jump out of the way. He watched as Dean stalked slowly towards Castiel, his head lowered like a bull about to charge and a knife in his hand. "You had your chance to run…you failed. And now its just you and me…and I am going to make you hurt more than you've ever hurt before." The voice that spoke sounded like Dean, but it wasn't Dean…it just couldn't be. Gabriel was starting to back away from the scene, too frightened to see what was coming next, but he couldn't move fast enough. He felt like he was moving through mud, the fabric of the dream was so thick it clawed at him and for a moment he couldn't imagine just how real it felt to Dean. The figure posing as Dean had reached the rack and Castiel had begun to beg and cry, but the figure lifted a blood covered finger to the Angels lips, shushing him.

"Hush now, Angel…I'll take good care of you…" Dean said as he raised his head too lock eyes with the weeping Angel.

The were black!

Gabriel shot backwards out of the Hunters head so fast it made his head spin, and when he reconnected sharply with his Vessel the force of his re-entry caused him to stumble backwards onto his ass. His breathing was harsh and he was shaking all over, unable to believe that Dean was still standing after having dreams so horrible night after night…He could hardly believe the Hunter wasn't a quivering ball of Human mush wetting itself in the corner of some psych ward.

A soft shushing noise brought Gabriel back to Earth and for one horrible moment he thought he was still in the dream, but looking up he saw that Castiel was awake and hovering over a sleeping and squirming Dean. Gabriel still hadn't dampened down his Grace completely, and on the corner of his vision he saw the outline of Cas' wings come down around the Hunter, wingtips stroking up and down Dean's sides. The contact shouldn't be perceptible to Humans but Dean let out a soft sigh at the touch and rolled towards it, whimpering a little for more. Castiel huffed out a soft laugh and brought his fingertips down to stroke Deans forehead, pushing a little of his Grace through Deans mind and chasing away the shadows that were clouding his mind. Within moments Dean had calmed again and was snoozing soundly, dreaming of better times with Sammy and Castiel sat up, clearly thinking of leaving the Hunter to his dreams. But a hand wrapped around his wrist and for a moment Gabriel thought that Dean had awakened…but no he was still asleep and close to becoming distressed again. Castiel settled himself back down alongside Dean and began stroking his forehead again, shushing him gently.

"Shhh Dean, I am here…I'll watch over you…" Castiel whispered and Dean whimpered softly, curling himself around towards Cas and slowly drifting back off again.

Gabriel turned his face away from the scene, suddenly fearful that he was intruding on a very private moment between his Brother and his Mate. He crawled forward towards Sammy's sleeping form and touched his fingers to the mans forehead, transporting them both instantly to his room and allowing Sam to land across his bed. Best to let the big guy sleep it off for a couple of hours before dropping this bombshell on him.

Gabriel made his way over to Sam's laptop that had been left in his room since Sam was never out of there anyway, and he fired it up to check on the live feeds. Castiel was back asleep with his wings curled protectively around the Hunter…

What kind of crazy love connection had Gabriel gotten into the middle of this time!


	5. An Absence Of Mugs

Chapter 5  
An Absence Of Mugs (An Abundance Of Kisses)

One part of life at the Bunker that was never really discussed was chores because growing up in such close quarters had meant Sam and Dean pretty much worked in sync, but now that Castiel was living with them full time things had gotten ten times easier. The Angel was so used to things being in order and as it turned out cleanliness really was close to Godliness. He was forever straightening up the Bunker, cleaning the dishes and moping the floors, and it turned out he was a remarkably good cook. In the beginning he had only sat in the kitchen to observe Dean in his element but after one particularly bad hunt in which Dean had been laid up in bed for two whole weeks, Castiel had taken over the Kitchen for his Hunter - that is after chasing a ketchup covered Sam out of there with a large wooden spoon. The younger hunter had very nearly wiped out the entire collection of ancient artefacts they had been organising in the main room after trying to make himself some lunch, and since then Castiel had banned him from making anything in the kitchen other than coffee - and even that was heavily supervised.

Of course, Dean had been enjoying ever second of the Angel's new found passion for cleaning and as such he had been neglecting his own chores, knowing full well the Angel would clean it if it was left out long enough. Nine times out of ten Castiel either didn't notice or didn't care because he enjoyed being helpful…but sometimes Dean was a little neglectful with his manners. I mean, even Sam knew how to say thank you, and if Dean had only learned his lesson the first time maybe he wouldn't be spending his night alone in his room instead of curled up on the couch with Castiel in front of the TV.

It had all started with the towels…Dean had a really bad habit of leaving the wet towels from his shower on the floor of Castiel's room. He would exit the shower, towel himself off and then leave the towels in a small pile at the base of the bed, knowing that Castiel would pick them up when it was time to do the laundry. For months, Castiel said nothing about it, choosing instead to just shake it off and move on…but then there came the smell. He walked into his room one day to find an odd cloying smell in the air and for the longest time he could not work out from where it was coming.

Then he looked under the bed.

He couldn't even begin to describe what he found under there. It seemed like at some point in time one of Deans towels had become lost under the bed forgotten about, along with a pair of Dean's socks which were rolled up in the towel and covered with some sort of dried in gloopy substance. Castiel very gingery lifted the sock to his nose and took a short sniff before firing it across the room in horror!

"Damn it, Dean! Ectoplasm?! That's it!" Castiel growled, grabbing the towel and sock - pinched between two fingers and held out at a distance to keep it from touching his clothes - and stormed out of his bedroom, slamming the door as he went.

When he reached the main room where Dean and Sam were seated he tossed the offending sock at Deans head and watched as both the brothers scrambled backwards away from the stinking clothing.

"Would you care to explain that Dean?!" Castiel snapped and Dean looked up at him from the floor where he landed after trying to run away.

"Em…that's not mine" Dean said innocently and Castiel glared at him, furious that the Hunter was trying to trick him.

"Oh really? And I am John Constantine! You are trying to tell me that you didn't leave that…that thing! In my bedroom 3months ago after that Ghost Case in Mississippi?!" Castiel yelled as be began to advance on Dean, completely oblivious that Sam had snuck from the room already and ran off to grab his laptop. Dean was scrambling backwards to avoid the angry Angel.

"Now Cas, buddy…I can explain…" Dean babbled and Castiel crossed his arms over his chest, nostrils flaring.

"Well explain then!" Cas snapped and for several minutes Dean lay staring at him, clearing searching for a logical reason why a pair of his old ruined socks was now lying like a cursed object on the dining room table - which was now going to need a serious bleaching and guess who Castiel was forcing to do that job? The minutes ticked by and Castiel finally lost his patience.

"Well?!" Cas snapped and Dean finally found his words.

"It was Sam!" Dean squeaked and Castiel huffed, stamping his foot.

"I have had just about enough of this, Dean! You always do this to me!" Cas yelled and Dean scrambled to his feet, moving forward to take the man by the arm.

"Hey, why are you so upset?" Dean asked and Castiel gave an exasperated yell, slapping Deans hands from him.

"You really have to ask that question? You left your dirty clothes under my bed for months and now my room smells like old ectoplasm! You are always leaving things out for me to clean up and don't even get my started on your damn coffee mugs!" Castiel ranted and Dean slowly backed away again, raising his hands in surrender.

"Hey, ho, chill out big guy…what are you even talking about, what mugs?" Dean asked and Castiel looked at him incredulously.

"You don't even know…You always need to get a new mug! Every single time you have a coffee you get a clean mug, instead of simply washing out the one you had…" Castiel explained and Dean looked confused for a moment.

"Yeah…so?" Dean said with a shrug and he instantly regretted those words. Had he been paying any attention at all he would have heard the stereo grown that came from down the hallway, but he was too busy cowering away from Castiel, who had gone red in the face. Dean was screwed.

"So? That's all you can say is so?! Its not you who has to wash out every single mug in the house because you can't reuse the one you had, its not you who can't have a mug for themselves because there are no mugs left after you are done with them…Its ME! But you don't care right?" Castiel yelled as he backed Dean up against the wall, and even though Dean was a little freaked out by the Angels outburst he couldn't help but smile at how cute he looked when he was angry.

"Oh what this is funny to you?!" Cas snapped and Dean came out of his haze, realising he had been smiling at completely the wrong time but he didn't get a chance to explain himself before Castiel was huffing and storming out of the room.

"Screw you, Dean!" Cas yelled as he left, slamming every door on his way to his bedroom. Dean was left leaning against the wall and feeling like a complete dick.

The hours had past by and Castiel was still holed up in his room, ignoring all offers of coffee and food from Sam and Gabriel…Dean had left shortly after their argument without a word to anyone about where he was going or when he'd be back which did not surprise Castiel in the least. He was no doubt at some bar sulking and picking up sleazy women which was just fine and Cas didn't care in the slightest, not one little bit. He didn't need the lazy slob of a Hunter around anyway, he didn't.

There was a soft knocking on the door which Castiel choose to ignore, waiting on Sam or Gabe to start their attempts at coaxing him out…but no voice came through the door. The knocking started up again and went on for many minutes before Cas finally hauled himself off his bed and stormed to the door - Whoever was disturbing him was going to regret it. He pulled back the lock and yanked the door open, preparing to tear the head off of whoever was on the other side…and he was met by a ceramic mug and a bunch of roses.

Hidden behind the odd assortment of gifts was a very shy looking Hunter, wearing a very strange expression on his face. He looked like the proverbial kicked puppy and Castiel couldn't help but take the offered gifts from the mans hands and step aside to allow him inside the room. Dean entered silently and kept his head down, allowing Castiel to examine the gifts closely. The flowers were the most gorgeous bunch of red roses Castiel had ever seen, and he was informed enough about Human culture to know that giving someone beautiful flowers was a sign of affection and sometimes…of apology. He placed the flowers down on the bed and turned his attention to the mug, which his vast knowledge was giving him no hint about. He took it from the packaging and noticed that there was some sort of picture printed on it and a phrase under it. Castiel held the mug up to the light and he couldn't help but smile as he saw his and Deans facing smiling back up at him. It was the photo Sam had snapped of the pair of them at Lucky Lucy's Burger Bar in Seattle, Dean had taken them for 'The Best Burgers In The World' and they had spent a good week in town relaxing and taking in the sites. His eyes moved from the picture on the front to the writing underneath and he couldn't help but smile at Dean as he read it out loud.

"Property Of Castiel - DO NOT TOUCH!" Cas said with a grin and Dean took it as a good sign that he could sit down beside his Angel. He took a seat on the bed and lay his hand over Cas', and Castiel squeezed his hand gently with a small smirk on his lips.

"Property Of Castiel…Do you mean you or the mug?" Cas asked cheekily and Dean huffed out a laugh.

"Both! The mug for coffee and me for the week…whatever you want, I'm your slave!" Dean said before realising just how bad that sounded, turning away with a blush. Castiel caught his face as he turned and brought him back around to look at him.

"Is that a promise?" Castiel whispered softly, moving in close to Dean so their lips were only inches apart and Dean whimpered softly.

"Promise…" Dean whispered back before closing the distance between them, pressing his lips to Cas and moaning softly as Cas gripped him tightly by the back of the neck and forced him to deepen the kiss. After several minutes of exploring and moaning they broke apart, staring in wonder at each other as if the whole world suddenly made sense.

This was what was missing the whole time… 

Okay so Dean might be a slob and Cas might be a nag…But this was what they wanted.


	6. Food For Thought Part 1

Chapter 6  
Food For Thought - Snaggin' Sammy

The date was this Saturday, and Dean had spent the whole week on bended knee begging Sammy to come along so he didn't make an ass of himself!

"Dean, this is Cas we are talking about here…He already knows you're an ass, and he still said yes! There is literally nothing left you could do that's gonna make him see sense…Congratulations, he's your idiot." Sam said, trying to shake Dean off who was desperately clinging to his arm.

"Please, Sammy! Come on, it's a free meal you can bring along a date and we can all kick it for a few hours…" Dean begged for the one millionth time and Sam rolled his eyes at his pleading Brother.

"Oh yeah, and just who the hell am I gonna bring on some whacked out double date with my temperamental Brother and his socially awkward Angel of the Lord boyfriend…Chrissie from The Coffee (s)Pot? Yeah, that would be a night to remember!" Sam snapped, trying to pull away from Dean who was now looking at him with a weird look on his face.

"Really? You are seriously gonna try and play this game with me?" Dean said in a shocked voice, unable to believe Sammy was really gonna try and deny it. His younger Brother yanked his arm away with a snort and stormed off down the library steps.

"I don't have a clue what you are talking about Dean…" Sam said, trying to keep his voice calm and even but it was proving impossible as Dean was hot on his heels, now grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh well, you know, I just thought you were seeing that guy…you know the one about this tall" Dean said, holding his hand out at Sam's stomach level "cheeky smile, eyes that glow…literally glow!" Sam pursed his lips and snatched a book from the shelf, pushing past Dean without a word. He should have known it would not be that simple. Dean overtook him easily and blocked the door with his body, smirking at his pissed off little brother.

"I am gonna give you one last chance to say yes, Sam, and to ask out short stack or…" Dean threatened, but Sam just stared him down.

"Or what, Dean?" Sam challenged and Dean quirked his eyebrow with a smirk.

"You asked for it, Sammy…" Dean muttered before raising his hands into the air and calling to the Heavens.

"Oh Archangel Gabriel, with the light brown hair! I offer you my Brother for a date Saturday night!" Dean yelled dramatically and far too fast for Sammy to act, he had just registered what Dean had done and was about to dive on top of him when he found himself pinned to the side of a grinning Archangel.

"What are your terms, Deano?" Gabriel asked and Sam tried to protest and pull himself away.

"Hey, wait I never…" Sam began but Gabriel hushed him and Sam found he could no long speak.

"Hush, Dear…We are negotiating here…" Gabriel said, laughing at Sammy's Bitchface and then turning back to Dean with a nod for him to continue.

"Terms are simple. I asked Cas out to dinner on Saturday, and I want you and Sammy to come along as a double…Sam was trying to deny it but he ain't that stupid and neither are you, surprisingly." Dean explained and Gabriel shrugged with a grin.

"Guilty as charged, but can you really blame me…he is quite a catch…" Gabriel admitted and Sam went silent, staring between Dean and Gabe with wide eyed shock.

"Well we are going to dinner at Diego's, Six O'clock sharp, then a movie at nine. I am giving the a chance with him…but he has to agree!" Dean said and Gabe thought it over for a minute, smiling at Dean and holding his hand out to shake.

"Deal…" Gabe said as Dean took his offered hand, turning to Sammy with a softer smile reserved especially for the young hunter.

"I'll be there waiting…Your choice to turn up, Sam…" Gabe said in a quiet tone so that only Sam could really hear him, and with a playful wink he disappeared again, leaving Sam standing in shock with a grinning idiot for company.

"No need to thank me, Sammy…All in a days work!" Dean said, patting a stunned Sam on the back before leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Sam had been an idiot…how could he have not seen it before. He was just as bad as Dean now and that made him feel pretty damn stupid indeed.

Gabriel liked him…and now that he thought about he had to admit that although the Archangel was a major league pain in their collective asses, Sam couldn't help but liking him. Gabriel was charming as hell and yeah he was cute but that wasn't all he was to Sam, over the past few months that he had been in their lives he had become a very good friend and Sam had found that they actually had a lot in common. Despite the tricky Angels playful and carefree nature he was very deep and intelligent, and he and Sam could sit for hours discussing the ancient lives for the Egyptian people - and by discussing their lives Sam really meant that Gabriel would talk for hours about the time he spent living among them while Sam listened intently and poured the Angel drinks. Sam was willing to admit that he found Gabriel to be fascinating and that it was nice to sit with someone like Gabe and not be made to feel inadequate. Castiel was a very good friend to Sam but sometimes Sam would look at the Angel and think _"too good for me"_ …With Gabriel he never had that issue because if anyone was a poster child for messed up life choices, it was The Archangel Gabriel AKA Loki The Trickster.

Sam sat at the table thinking everything over and how in all this time he and Gabe had been berating Dean and Cas for being oblivious to their connection - their _bond_ \- when he had Gabriel had been doing the exact same thing, this whole time they had been dating without knowing it! The bickered and argued about stupid little things, they spent Friday night out on the town together, they had taken to sleeping together in the same room under the pretence of keeping an eye on the Lovebird Cam but really it had just been more comfortable for Sam to be near Gabe…he couldn't deny he enjoyed waking up next to his best friend every day and being around someone who he synced with so easily. It was a connection he hadn't felt since Jess…And if there was one final nail in the coffin for Sam it was this simple fact…

Gabriel couldn't suffer the Curse of Sam Winchester, he couldn't be killed. Hell, Dean and Sam had tried often enough and if -they- couldn't kill something then it just wouldn't die!

Sam stood from the library table suddenly and set off to find his brother…he had made his choice.

When he found Dean and Cas he was unsurprised to find them huddle together on the couch in front of Game of Thrones, bickering over who was the best fighter - Brienne of Tarth or Jaime Lannister.

"Brienne is easily the best fighter Dean! Look how much she has overcome in her quests, the very fact of her gender shows she is strong and resilient! Jaime Lannister is nothing but his Fathers puppet…" Castiel ranted at Dean, who was shaking his head.

"No, no way! 'Brienne the Beauty'? Are you kidding me? Jaime lost his damn hand, for christ sake! AND he rescued her from the bear! You can't be the best if you were rescued by the best…That's just how it is…" Dean explained like he was talking to a five year old and reached over for more popcorn, completely missing the dark look that crossed Cas' face.

"Well that is sweet of you to say, Dean. Yes, I am the best…" Cas said with a shrug, turning his attention back to the T.V and ignoring Deans choked spluttering.

"What…what are you…what does that even have to do with anything?! And you ain't the best I am!" Dean rambled on and Cas still choose to ignore him, smiling at Sam as he walked in the door.

"Hello Sam, you look well…Did you want something, Dean is busy choking on humble pie." Cas said with a grin and Sam had to laugh - The Angel had gotten rather good at sarcasm lately, and Sam was left in no doubt of where he had learnt that trait.

"Yeah I just needed some advice actually…Saturday night?" Sam asked and Dean stopped poking at Cas to get his attention and focused on Sam with bated breath. Sam took a deep sigh and jumped…

"What should I wear?"

Gabe pulled uncomfortably at his collar and Castiel slapped his hand away from it again, tutting at his Brothers dramatics.

"Gabriel, you must have done this a million times in your life, calm down!" Cas snapped, signalling for the waiter to bring them another glass of wine. Gabriel took his glass and downed it, his hand shaking a little as he drank.

"Yeah but it was never serious before! It was a means to an orgasmic end!" Gabriel said, biting his lip nervously and looking back towards the door again. His Brother hadn't told him outright if Sam was actually going to turn up or not but he had been smiling when he showed up at Gabriel's room so that was a good sign…wasn't it? Gabe didn't know anymore, he was too nervous and Castiel wasn't helping one bit. The younger Angel was sipping happily at his wine and smiling at Gabriel over the rim of his glass, a mischievous glint in his eye the only hint that he was playing with him.

"So you are not planning on having sexual relations tonight? Poor Sam will be so disappointed…" Cas said with a smirk and Gabriel glared at his Brother, ready to call him out on his bullshit when a large hand gripped his shoulder.

"Don't let him tease you, Gabe, he's just jealous he wont be getting any tonight…" A voice said from behind Gabe and suddenly the fully suited man that was Sam Winchester sat down beside him. Sam was a stunning example of manhood at the best of times but seeing him now in a full suit and tie, dressed to impress, Gabriel was having a hard time keeping himself from panting like a dog. He couldn't help but stare at Sam in awe and both Dean and Cas were watching him with amusement. Sam - the tease that he was - was reading over the menu and pretending he didn't notice the attention. After several minutes Dean took pity on the Angel and kicked his shin under the table, drawing him quickly out of his daydream and back into the real world. Dean held back a laugh as the nervous Archangel grabbed at his glass again and began to drink heavily from it - Oh tonight was going to be fun.

"So…who's hungry?"


	7. Food For Thought Part 2

Chapter 7  
Food For Thought Part 2 - Translating Dean

Once they were all seated, the waiter brought them over another bottle of wine before taking their orders and that was were the trouble started. Cas, Sam and Gabe had absolutely no trouble ordering their food but when it comes to Dean…

"Oh, do you have any of those" Dean clicked his fingers a few times searching for the word. "You know those little funny squishy things with the stuff inside…" Dean said to the confused waiter but before he had a chance to speak Cas had come to the rescue.

"Ravioli, Dean…" Cas said without looking up from his own menu, completely unfazed by the Hunters strange descriptions. Dean grinned and pointed towards Cas with a proud look…

"What he said, oh and how about some of the saucy stuff on it, you know with the red thingy and the sprinkly green stuff on top…" Dean continued and once again the Waiter looked up at him without comprehension. He opened his mouth to ask Dean again what he wanted but Cas was quick on the uptake.

"He means tomato puree with a little touch of basil…" Cas translated and the Waiter smiled, quickly writing down the order.

"A excellent choice…um…Would Sir care for a dessert?" The man asked, his eyes darting back and forth between Dean and Cas as if unsure from whom to take the order. Dean looked back down at the menu with a frown and Cas spoke again to the man.

"I think we will take some time choose, perhaps if you could return after our mains we will know better…" Cas said and the waiter gave a little bow to him, smiling at the couple with a knowing glint.

"Yes Sir, of course. You and your Husband please enjoy your meal…" He said and wandered off before they could correct him. From behind two menu's on the opposite side of the table came two sets of sniggers and snorted laughter, as Sam and Gabe tried to hide themselves from the blushing couple.

"Told you so…" Sam's voice spoke from the left menu and Dean pouted like a child much to Cas' amusement.

"Shut up, bitch!" Dean snapped and an ancient old woman at the table behind him gasped and turned on him with a glare.

"What did you say, young man?!" She raged at him and Castiel quickly spoke up.

"He said he had a bad itch, Miss." Castiel smiled sweetly at her and put a hand over Deans. "Dear you really should learn to speak up…Apologise to the Lady, for me?" He grinned at Dean who got the hint and played along.

"I am very sorry…pumpkin…" Dean said primly in a voice that did not suit the rough hunter. He turned to face the woman with a look of embarrassment. " My apologies, Miss.." The Hunter said with his most charming smile and she seemed to buy it, smiling at the pair and turning back to her own table. Dean and Cas shared a look and it was clear they were fighting laughter as the Waiter brought them their food. How on Earth they planned on surviving all the way through dinner, Dean didn't know but he didn't care either…As long as Cas kept a hold of his hand he didn't care what they did.

Dinner came and went without any further outbursts from Dean, the group exchanging their usual casual banter - Dean and Sam talking about the latest Case they were working on and using code words so as not to seem insane talking about investigating a werewolf pack on the outskirts of town. As it turned out they were just passing through on their way to a meeting and upon further checking the duo cleared them when it turned out there had been zero killings anywhere around them in the past few months. Seems, just like Garth and his new family, these guys were not out for causing trouble but just trying to survive like the rest of the world.

Cas and Gabe were talking Heavenly politics - some fresh trouble with Raphael who was not so happy about Gabriel's reappearance on the scene since that meant he was now no longer top dog, when the waiter showed up again to take their dessert order.

"I hardly see how you can be so flippant about him, Gabriel…He is ruthless to everyone who crosses him and I think calling him your lapdog and making him fetch your papers is crossing him, don't you?" Castiel argued with his Brother but without any real venom, he knew in his heart that Gabriel was more than a match for their Brother but it didn't stop him worrying. He couldn't bare to lose him again…

"Is this a bad time, Gentlemen, I could come back…" The waiter asked, hesitantly but the boys smiled at him and Castiel - who seemed to have become to groups spokesperson - addressed him.

"Not at all, this is fine…You've just saved my Brother her from a verbal beating…" Castiel joked and Gabriel huffed at him, turning to face the waiter.

"But you won't be able to save -my- brother from a real beating when I get him home…" Gabriel snapped and the whole group laughed, including the waiter who began handing out new menus - dessert menus.

"Would you like a few minutes to look them over?" He asked, eyes darting sideways towards Dean with a nervous look that everyone but Dean himself noticed. Gabe and Sam disappeared behind their menus again to snigger between themselves, which caused Castiel to roll his eyes before smiling at the waiter.

"These two…" He said gesturing towards the two men hidden behind their menus…"Will have a few minutes to decide. I will have the Tiramisu with cream and he…" Castiel jerked his thumb towards Dean who stared at him in shock, unable to believe what Cas was about to do…"Will have the Apple Pie with a scoop of Vanilla Ice Cream and some crush pecan sprinkle." Castiel finished speaking and took Deans menu from his slack hands, handing both Deans and his own back to the stunned Waiter. The whole table was silent and all eyes were on Dean, who was sitting slack mouthed and shocked, staring at an unblinking Castiel.

"Well I wasn't about to subject the poor man to fifteen minutes of you describing Apple Pie to him, Dean…" Cas explained and instantly the whole group erupted with laughter, Dean punching Castiel in the arm and mock glaring at him as the waiter took the orders from Sam and Gabe before leaving again.

"So what, you just gonna order all my food for me now, bit controlling for you isn't it?" Dean said, linking his arm with Cas' who smiled and cupped the Hunters jaw. For a few minutes he stared into Deans eyes and Dean watched as something in his gaze darkened, his soft smile curving and becoming a little more playful.

"I think I will, actually…now that I know you 'like' it so much…" Cas said in a hushed voice as he placed a hand on Deans knee and began to slowly rub up his thigh, inch by torturous inch. Deans breathing hitched slightly and he bit his lip to stop the whimper that was threatening to escape and Cas just watched him squirm, keeping up the teasing rub as he moved further upwards…

"Hey ho, you two! You gonna start with that crap you can take your asses home!" Gabriel chimed in as he noticed the two had lost all interest in their surroundings and were fast approaching a full touch up session. Castiel didn't even look up as the waiters approached with their food, instead merely signalling for the man to come closer.

"I have changed our minds, we would like that to go…" Cas said in a commanding voice and Dean just stared open mouthed as the waiters rushed to obey, and he barely heard Cas' next words, only nodding and following without thought as Cas lead him out to the car.

"Are you coming, Dean…"

How could Dean say no…


	8. The Proper Use For Apple Pie

If you asked Dean afterwards he wouldn't remember much of the journey home, only the Angels hand on his thigh and a whispering in his ear.

 _"Do you have any idea what I am going to do to you when I get you home…"_

Dean remembered whimpers and he thought that maybe the came from him.

 _"…All the things I've wanted to do…"_

Castiel was pressed up against his back with arms around Deans waist and his hands rubbing over the bulge in Deans pants.

 _"The things you do to me, Dean…"_

Something hard was pressed up against Dean's ass and he barely made it down the corridor to their room, tempted to give up halfway and just beg Cas for it right then and there. But Castiel was one stubborn and pushy Son-of-a-Bitch, all but shoving Dean into their bedroom and throwing him down on the bed. Dean squeaked as he hit the mattress with a bounce and Castiel was on him in a second, covering his body easily and pulling him up into a fierce kiss that had the normally hardened man moaning loudly and scrambling for more. Things began to rush past after that…clothes came off in a blur and both of them writhed together, Cas pushing Deans knees apart so he could slot himself between his thighs and Dean hooking his legs up around Cas' waist - the better to rut against him. The Hunter was so caught up in chasing his orgasm that he didn't notice the Angels hands had found his hips until he was being pinned down to the bed and denied his finish.

"No! Cas?!" Dean whined, trying to force his hips up against the Angel again but Cas' grip was to strong. Cas smirked down at the wriggling Hunter and shook his head slowly.

"No, Dean…not yet. And not like that…You're going to cum tonight on my terms, do you understand?" Cas asked and Dean whined again but nodded, pouting up at the mean Angel. With a soft laugh Cas leaned over Dean again and kissed all over his face, landing finally on his lips with a smile.

"Good…now on your hands and knees Dean, facing away from me…" Cas ordered, causing the man to blush bright red and bite his lip nervously. Cas' expression softened instantly and he was back to kissing over Deans face, neck and up behind his ear.

"I won't hurt you, Dean…I'd never hurt you…" Cas spoke softly to his shaking boyfriend. "We can stop now and I won't care, Dean…I don't -need- this to love you…" The Hunter gave a small gasp and pulled Cas from his kisses to face him, staring at him and searching for the truth…He gulped when he found no lie in Cas' eyes.

"…I love you to…" Dean mouthed when no sound would come out, but Cas smiled widely as if he had shouted it to the world…in Dean's world he might as well have done just that. After much more kissing and a few nervous giggles that Dean would never admit to under threat of Death, the Human pushed Cas back until he was sitting up on his knees and turned himself over, propping himself up on his hands and knees with his ass to Castiel. The Angel took in the gorgeous site of Dean Winchester, naked and waiting for him, and he could barely breathe in the presence of such a gorgeous man…he was perfect, every glorious inch of him. The Hunter in question must have grown bored of the waiting, because he looked back over his shoulder at the stunned looking Angel and smirked at him cheekily, giving his ass a little shake.

"You just gonna stare at me all day, Angel…I thought you wanted to play?" Dean asked with a fake innocence and Castiel snapped, darting forward to cover Deans body with his own again. He reached around Deans middle to grip his throbbing erection and rutted his own hardened length up against the Hunters presented backside. It was all too much for Dean who almost collapsed under the sudden sensation of it all, crying out loudly and thrusting his hips forward into Castiel's vice grip.

"Isn't this what you wanted, Dean?" Castiel whispered in Deans ear, matching his thrusts with a twist of his wrist that was causing Dean to whimper and gasp. "You want me to take you like this…"

"Please Cas, I don't care how…just do it, please, I need you…" Dean begged and Castiel growled softly in his ear, nipping at the lobe before pulling away again.

"Damn it, Cas!" Dean cried out, turning to yell at the annoying, cock teasing Angel but a hand on the back of his neck forced him back into place, holding him down.

"Stay, Dean…" Cas growled and Dean settled back into place with a whimper, his hips rutting down into thin air and searching for the grip that was no longer there. Castiel had backed off again and Dean could hear him rummaging around but he didn't know for what…he thought for a moment that he might be searching for a condom until he remember that the clueless Angel thought 'protection' meant his Angel Blade. Dean giggled a little at the thought and quite suddenly Cas was there again, pressed up against his backside and whispering in his ear.

"Something funny, Dean…" Cas asked, rubbing one hand over Dean's ass and giving it a light smack that caused Dean to gasp.

"No, Cas nothing…Please…" Dean begged and the Angel huffed a little laugh.

"Eager, aren't we?" Cas said and before Dean could answer two of Cas' fingers appeared in front of his face, coated in some unknown substance that smelt like Heaven and had Dean licking his lips for a taste.

"Suck…" Cas commanded and Dean shot forward to take both digits into his mouth, moaning as the taste of apples and cinnamon filled his mouth. He swirled his tongue around and chased every last morsel of the pie filling Cas was feeding him, and he was so caught up in the wonderful taste that he barely noticed Cas' lubed finger circling his hole and slowly pushing inside, bit by bit, until he was buried in Dean up to the knuckle. He took it slowly at first, pulling out and pushing back until Dean began to moan and match his movements, and all the while he kept Dean's mouth busy licking and sucking the sweet dessert from his fingers. Cas kept it up, until he had three fingers inside his Hunter and the man was frantically fucking himself back onto Cas' hand, before he pulled back again and flipped the hunter onto his back again. Cas took his hard cock in his hand and rubbed himself over, coating it in lube before leaning down over Dean again and pressing the head up against Deans hole…but he didn't push it, not yet. He was watching Dean for a sign and when the Hunter nodded and kissed his lips he pressed forward, slowly pushing the full length into Dean and gasping at how tight he was even after being stretched so thoroughly. Dean yelped and moaned loudly as Cas filled him up, gripping the Angel by the shoulders and pressing up against him.

"Please…Cas!" Dean begged as he wrapped his arms around the Angel, trying to pull him closer against him. Cas thread his fingers through Deans hair and gripped him firmly, starting to thrust forward into his lover hard and deep. Dean moaned loudly and wrapped his legs around Cas' waist again as Cas picked up the pace, pounding into him ruthlessly.

"Dean…so good, can't hold on…you're so tight…" Cas panted and moaned as Dean tightened around him, pushing him closer to the edge and gripping the Hunters hips so hard there would be bruises in the morning. Dean didn't care though, he was far too lost in his own pleasure and when Castiel reached between them to grip his leaking cock it took only a few strokes before he was spilling over his fist and crying out for him. Castiel moaned loudly as Dean came on his cock and tightened unbearably around him once again, dragging him over the edge with him.

The lay for the longest time together, coming down together slowly and basking in the calm after glow. Castiel had never felt so good in all this time on Earth, and he was just so happy that he could share this with his best friend…He was the luckiest Angel in the world and he sent a silent prayer to God in thanks for the man slowly slipping to sleep underneath him.


	9. X-Rated!

Sam and Gabriel left the restaurant and head off for the Movie Theatre, laughing about their stupid Brothers taking off so early.

"I gotta admit, I didn't know he had it in him…" Gabe said, completely shocked at how quickly Castiel had taken control of the situation. "Then again, he takes after me…So dominant and manly!" Sam snorted and clapped Gabe over the back of the head, almost knocking the much smaller man right off his feat.

"Yeah, you're so manly, pint-sized." Sam joked and Gabriel pushed him to the side, knocking him right into the railing at the side of the pavement.

"You never heard the phrase big things in small…packages?" Gabriel asked, wiggling his eyebrows at the laughing Hunter.

"That was the worst pun ever, you ass! Help me up!" Sam snapped playfully and Gabriel reached out his hand to pull the large man to his feet, dusting him down gently. When he was done offered Sam his hand again and the man smiled as he took it.

Once they arrived at the theatre the showed their tickets to the man up front and Gabriel coughed up the cash for everything that Sammy wanted to eat - sweets, popcorn and soda - then they made their way into the movie and took their seats.

That was when the trouble started.

The first issue was that since it was so late night they were literally the only ones in the Hall, and they had only past two members of staff since entering the building, the boy at the front and one Usher. The second issue was the since they were piled high on either side by the mountain of snacks that Gabriel bought they were squashed together in the centre. The third and final issue was Sam had drunk wine at dinner…and very few people knew that when Sam Winchester drank wine, his hands began to wander.

Gabriel first felt Sam's hand on his knee and he smiled, placing his own over it, but then it began to creep up his thigh and knead the flesh around his crotch until he was hard and bulged inside his pants. The Hunter had leant over him and began mouthing at his neck and up under his ear, while his hands worked Gabes pants loose and freed his aching cock from the confines. Gabe was panting and moaning as the Hunter worked him over, gasping when his hand closed vice-tight around his erection and began to jerk him slow but hard. The Archangel suddenly pushed Sam away but before he could protest Gabe had climbed into his lap and pulled him into a deep and piercing kiss, making the Hunter moan allowed as he ground his hips down and felt Sam's own hardness rutting up against his ass. Gabriel grinned and pulled back a little so he could loosen Sam's clothing and pull his cock free, gasping and biting his lip as he admired the sheer size of him - Sam Winchester was a very big boy, so big Gabriel was going to need a lot of mojo to fit it all inside him and he was very eager to try. But not tonight, he wanted that to be something wonderful they shared, not some quickie in the back of a Movie Theatre. He quickly pressed himself forward against Sam and brought the mans hands down to their cocks so he could grip them both, slotted together tightly. The friction and the wonderful sensation of hot skin against skin made them both gasp and moan and Sam brought his free hand down over Gabes mouth, suddenly worried.

"What if someone hears us?!" Sam whispered but Gabriel just rolled his eyes and looked at Sam with a clear expression.

 _"Helllooo…Archangel…"_ That look said and Sam grinned, removing his hand and running it through Gabe's hair instead, gripping it tightly and making him gasp. His hand began jerking them in sync once again and this time he bucked his hips up and down sharply, making the Angel bounce in his lap and fuck into his fist all the fast. Sam couldn't believe the rush he got knowing that he had an Archangel writhing in his lap and begging him for more…and he couldn't even imagine how good it would feel when he finally got to fuck Gabe's gorgeous ass. The Angel in question had his arms around Sam tightly and was clawing at his back for grip, unable to do anything but hold on for the ride. He twitched and cried out as he came all over Sam's fist, moaning through his orgasm. The Hunter pulled Gabe forward into another kiss and moaned into his mouth as he spilled over Gabe's softening cock, tugging on his hair one last time.

The pair collapsed together in a sticky tired pile and lay panting for several minutes. Sam was just about to help Gabe up and get them cleaned off when the world was suddenly filled with light…and the sound of a woman screaming.

"PERVERTS!"

"Opps…Forgot the soundproofing" Gabriel muttered and Sam groaned. It was gonna be a long night…

Dean woke up the next morning with a glow all his own with a Angel snoring softly curled up at his back. He didn't want to leave the little nest of blankets, pillows and snuggly cuddles but eventually his bladder got the best of him and he had to sneak off without waking up Castiel. He decided while washing his hands that he would make Cas some breakfast and bring it to him in bed and with a grin he realised he had never done that for anyone before, that damn Angel had really gotten under his skin.

He made his way to the kitchen and decided pancakes and bacon were the way to go, since Cas loved them, then again Cas loved everything Dean cooked for him and always took second helpings of everything he made. As he mixed up the pancake batter he whistled and hummed happily, choosing not to put on the radio in case he woke his Angel, and when he got to frying the bacon he closed the door in hopes that the smell wouldn't rouse him from his bed. He really wanted to surprise Cas and if the man woke up before Dean was done it would ruin it. Dean dig a tray out from one of the back cabinets and wiped it down, plating up the food and placing it on the tray. He then poured Cas his usual morning coffee - Black with one sugar - and placed it next to the food. Everything was ready and this was going to be the best morning ever.

The opening lines of Number Of The Beast by Iron Maiden rang out from somewhere in the bunker and with a gasp he realised he had left his mobile on Cas' beside cabinet. If it woke him up Dean was going to be pissed. Dean grabbed the tray of food and took off as quickly as he could for the bedroom, cursing whoever it was calling at this time in the morning! The Hunter had just read the bedroom when he heard the phone click open and Cas' sleep hazed voice speaking.

"Hello…Eh, yes this is Mr…Santana's phone. One moment please…" Castiel said as a very annoyed Dean entered and slammed the tray of food down on the desk. With a raised eyebrow Castiel handed him his mobile and the Hunter took one second more to kiss his Angel and gesture towards the food before turning his attention back to the assbutt on the other end of the phone. Dean didn't care if it was Vampires, Werewolves or the Apocalypse 2.0, he was gonna rip the lungs out of the person who woke his Angel…

"Hello there, Mr Santana, I'm Sherriff Nordin. I am sorry to bother you so early in the day but your Brother is in a spot of bother." A woman's voice came down the phone and Dean was instantly tense, panic tearing through him as a million scenarios ran through his head.

"Oh hell, is he okay?! What happened?! Is he hurt?!" Dean began to shout but the woman give a little laugh and continued.

"Calm down, Sir, your Brother is fine as is his partner but I will need you to come down to the office and collect them." Sherriff Nordin explained and Dean fell instantly silent. In all his years Sammy had never done anything like this - wasn't stupid enough to get caught - and it clearly wasn't some kind of hunt. For starters he had Gabriel with him who would have torn the head off of anything threatening them Angel-Mojo be damned, and secondly the Sherriff wasn't pissed off so there wasn't any crime scene she was due at…

"Em…you sure you have the right guy, I mean my Brother is an ass but he's never…" Dean asked tentatively, hoping beyond hope that this was all some kind of mistake and he could get back to molesting his Angel in peace.

"Really tall guy, like Jolly Green Giant height with real pretty hair…with some smaller guy who looks like trouble on two feet?" She asked and Dean covered his eyes with his hand. What the hell had that Angel gotten Sam into…

"I'll be right down, Sherriff…" Dean sighed heavily and hung up the phone, turning to a very confused Castiel.

"I'm gonna murder your Brother when I get my hands on him…" Dean snapped as he started dressing rapidly as he explained to Castiel what had been said. The Angel frowned deeply and sighed.

"What could they have possibly done to be arrested…"

"INDECENT EXPOSURE?!" Dean yelled at his cowering little Brother as Castiel stood behind him with his arms crossed over his chest, glaring at his older Brother who was hiding behind Sam.

"Don't be too hard on Sam, Dean…I have a feeling that this was not his fault…" Castiel snapped and Gabriel peered out from behind Sam with a glare.

"Hey! He started it, I swear! I'm innocent!" Gabriel said with a pout and Castiel snorted unbelievingly.

"I am having trouble believing you know the meaning of the word 'innocent', Gabriel! Do you have any idea the trouble you are both in?! Dean and I should have left you here to think it over for a few days, and see if that would knock some sense into your thick heads! I expect this kind of crap from you, Gabriel…but you Sam? I expected better from you!" Castiel ranted and everyone was staring at him in awe - Gabriel because he couldn't believe his little brother was playing parent to him, Sam because he had never had anyone but Dean speak that way to him, and Dean because…well lets just say Dean's reasons were his own! Castiel stared down the troublesome twosome until the both averted their eyes and lowered their heads, mumbling apologies.

"Oh its not me to whom you should be apologising! For starters its Dean, he drove all the way down here to collect your sorry asses and it ruined the breakfast he had spent all morning preparing!" Castiel snapped and the two turned to Dean.

"Sorry Dean…" Sam mumbled, not taking his eyes from the floor.

"Yeah, sorry big guy…" Gabriel said with a shrug, but he to wouldn't look at either the Hunter or the Angel.

"Good! Now you can apologise to the Sherriff here who had to pick you up last night and who spent all her time putting up with your shenanigans!" Castiel said with a gesture towards Sherriff Nordin who was sitting on the desk off to the side and trying not to laugh at the scolding these two grown men were taking. "And while you are at it you can thank her for convincing the Theatre staff not to press charges!"

"I'm so sorry we were a trouble, Ma'am" Sam muttered to his shoes and Gabriel nodded from his spot behind Sam.

"Sorry, Sherriff, we didn't mean to cause you trouble…" Gabriel said and Dean snorted but Castiel held up a hand to silence him. He eyed the two men over before turning with an apologetic smile towards the Sherriff.

"I cannot apologise enough for the behaviour of my Brother and his Partner, and if you have anything they could do to make up for it please give us a call…they will be happy to help, won't you?!" Cas said with a glare towards them, and they nodded without comment.

"Well, that's all right I guess, no real harm done…just a bit too much wine. They're young…" She said with a shrug "And I can tell with you crackin' the whip they won't be doing that again…" Castiel sighed heavily.

"I pray you are correct, but with my Brother…lets just say he is well known for his mischievous nature. I can't thank you enough for putting up with them…Gabriel. Sam. Car…NOW!" Castiel snapped at the two who wasted no time in running off, followed closely behind by Castiel and a very flustered Dean.

"Is it wrong after that I wanna drag you to the nearest closet and have you against a wall…" Dean whispered in his ear as the walked from the Station. Castiel tried to hide his grin but Dean saw the quirk of his lip before he put on a stern face.

"Yes, Dean that's very bad of you…very very bad." Castiel said as he cupped Deans jaw and ran a thumb over his lips. "And we'll be 'discussing' it when I get you home…" Dean whimpered softly then whined when Castiel pulled away with a smirk.

"Freakin' Angels…" Dean pouted and ran off after Cas and his idiot family.


	10. Happy Endings

Dean and Cas were supposed to be making popcorn for the impromptu movie night that Sam and Gabe had thrown for the family but currently Cas had Dean sitting up on the worktop with his legs wrapped around Cas' waist. The Angel had one hand on Deans ass and the other was tangled in the Hunters hair, holding him in place as Cas dominated him with a kiss. It had been a whole week since the date and the pair still hadn't been able to put each other down, much to Gabe and Sam's mutual disgust. Cas would take the notion for a kiss and suddenly Dean was sprawled over the first available flat surface, or held up against the nearest wall with horny Angel rutting against him… not that Dean minded in the slightest. In fact he had been known to tease Cas into a frenzy, testing the Angels self control by wandering around in a towel after his shower, bending over in front of him constantly and even working out around him to get the man to snap. Right now, for example, Cas was working out the stress Dean had caused him by spending the day licking various food stuffs off his fingers and lips while smiling at Cas innocently…the little tease.

"Gee, Cas, if I'd have known you'd react like this I'd have been licking cream off my fingers ages ago…" Dean chuckled as the Angel pulled his head back to expose his neck, licking and nipping at every inc of the skin there.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just leave you here like this…" Cas growled softly as he palmed over the bulge in Deans pants, making the Hunter moan softly and bite at his lip to keep quiet.

"Because there are more fun ways to punish me?" Dean asked cheekily and groaned as Cas' grip tightened in his hair.

"I should finish myself and leave you wanting after all the teasing you did today, little bitch…" Cas growled in Deans ear making the Hunter whimper softly but they got no further as Gabriel came bounding into the room.

"Hey guys, where's the HOLY FUCK CAS!" Gabriel threw his hands over his eyes to block out the sight of his best friend wrapped around his Brother. "What is it with you two and public groping?!"

"You could have knocked!" Cas yelled at his dramatic older brother, tightening his grip on Dean to stop him from squirming away - he finally had him where he wanted him and he wasn't gonna let go now.

"Just finish up the popcorn and feel up your boy toy later!" Gabriel snapped, stumbling off towards the door with his hands held out in front of him to feel his way out. There was no way he was opening them again until he was safe with Sammy. "Sam?! Help me back, they are being weird again!" Sam met Gabriel halfway and helped him back into the room with a glare at his Brother and the Angel holding onto him. Castiel smirked a little and turned back to the man squirming with embarrassment under his grip.

"Geez, Cas you could have let me cover up a little!" Dean snapped and Cas pulled him closer with a grin.

"They'll get over it, and besides I was nowhere near done with you…" Cas said making the Hunter blush and whimper, but a voice from the other room cut his plans off swiftly.

"Cas! Put him down and get the hell in here!" Gabriel warned and Cas sighed heavily, gripping Dean by the chin and leaving a small kiss on his lips.

"Later…" Cas promised before helping Dean down from the counter and grabbing the bowls of snacks. The made there way through to the main room where Sam and Gabe were waiting in front of the projector screen. According to Gabe he had something extra special for them to watch and extra special movies required a complete revamp of the main room. In front of their new state of the art projector were four of the comfiest looking reclining leather chairs Dean had ever seen, complete with cup holder. Dean really had to hand it to Gabriel, the Angel could be real sweet to them when he wanted to be and so far their lives had been made infinitely easier by his addition to the group…though he would still prank the hell out of them whenever he decided things were getting too boring.

"Wow Gabe, what's the occasion?" Dean asked as he took his seat beside Cas, instantly falling in love with this chair. Gabriel grinned at Dean without a word and for a moment the Hunters blood ran cold and his hair stood on end - The Archangel had left the room and they were sitting with Loki the Trickster. This could not end well.

"Just a little something Sammy and I made up for your anniversary, Deano…A little movie about the greatest love story ever told." Gabriel said innocently and it seemed to Dean that he was the only one getting steadily more worried. Cas - who didn't have Deans keen Hunter instincts - hadn't noticed any change in his Brother and was too busy stuffing his face with popcorn from the bowl Dean was holding.

"A 'Rom Com' Gabriel? Really? Dean promised we could watch Apocalypse Now, he was gonna teach me the quotes…" Cas said and Dean took his hand from the bowl to hold in his own, sharing a smile with the Angel that bordered on sickeningly sweet. Sam turned towards Gabriel under the pretence of grabbing some popcorn but instead he rolled his eyes and fake gagged much to the Archangels amusement.

"Trust me Cassie, this is ten times better than that, besides you two can watch it later right now this is special! Now shut up and watch!" Gabriel said as he clicked his fingers and instantly the room was in darkness and the movie had started up, the titles scribbling themselves across the screen.

 _Destiel - The Forbidden Love_

Dean tensed instantly again, staring at the screen in shock as his own name appeared on the screen, followed quickly by Cas'

 _Starring Dean Winchester as The Hunter_

 _And_

 _Castiel as The Angel_

Dean was too stunned to move but a quick glance sideways at Cas told him the Angel was just as shocked as he was and completely confused…the poor guy had never heard of Destiel before but unfortunately Dean had and he knew exactly what this was going to be about.

The scene opened on what looked liked security footage showing Dean awkwardly holding the Bunker door for Castiel, his arms full of bags, while Castiel came through with only two bags in his hands. The Hunter then ran ahead again and opened the kitchen door in the same way, allowing the Angel to pass through before him. Cas gave him a small smile of thanks and Dean remembered when the footage had been taken - they had just returned from food shopping and Dean had insisted he carry everything, barely letting Castiel away with his two bags of food. The Hunter was nothing if not a Gentleman. Dean saw the movie Cas give him a small smile and quite suddenly an audio track played in over the top of the movie.

"Oh thank you, kind sir…" A high pitched voice that was clearly Gabriel talked over the top of the video, making both the Hunter and the Angel jump. The movie clicked back to Dean who was grinning like an idiot as he started to unpack the bags and still the voices continued to make up dialogue that never existed.

"Oh Dean, you silly Human, don't you ever listen to me! I was planning Spaghetti for dinner with that insanely hot couple that we live with…" Gabriel spoke over Cas and suddenly Sammy's voice broke through is a much deeper voice.

"Oh but Cas I wanted to take you to bed tonight and never leave…Can't we just leave it tonight and have sex instead." Sammy spoke over them and Dean put his head in his hands, groaning loudly in embarrassment. He couldn't believe that Sam and Gabe had done this to him and he didn't know how much more he could watch, Cas on the other hand shocked everyone by laughing suddenly out loud.

"Dean…He sounds just like you!" Cas laughed and Dean stared at him in shock, unable to process the fact that Cas found this funny.

"He does not!" Dean finally snapped and Cas grinned at him as his character on the TV spoke again…

 _"Did it hurt?"_

 _"Did what hurt?"_

 _"When you feel from Heaven?"_

Cas laughed out loud again and slowly Dean started to grin, the giggle and laugh right along with him. He had to admit that did sound like something he would say to Cas. It took another ten minutes of cheesy pick up lines and bad sexual innuendos for the movie to start rolling the credits, by which point all four men were rolling around on the floor with tears of laughter streaming down their faces. Dean and Cas were sprawled out beside one another, giggling till they couldn't breathe and just when they had started to calm down a little Cas turned to Dean and asked him seriously…

"Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven, Dean?" And once again they couldn't help themselves. Finally they managed to control themselves and both Sam and Gabe raised their beer bottles in salute to Dean and Cas.

"To the most oblivious couple in the universe! May the UST go down in history as the most annoying thing ever! Cheers, guys!" Gabriel toasted them and they couldn't help but smile at the Archangels speech, raising their own drinks to him. Cas put an arm around Dean and pulled him in close, pressing a kiss to his cheek with a smile and Dean sighed happily as he rested against his Angel. There was nothing that could ruin this moment…

 _"Please…Cas!"_

 _"Dean…So good, can't hold on…you're so tight…"_

The sounds of their moaning and gasping filled the room and the Angel and Hunter stared at one another in complete shock while their Brothers took off running and laughing towards their own bedroom before either had the chance to react. It was lucky they had managed to disappear before Dean processed the past few minutes because once he came back to himself he was ready to murder his annoying little Brother and the assbutt Archangel…But Cas had a better idea…

The entire wall was shaking and all the pictures on the wall were jumping on their hooks with every single thump from the other side, were by the sounds of it Dean was having his ass pounded by a very enthusiastic Angel of the Lord. Gabriel and Sam were laying side by side on the bed and staring up at the ceiling, not talking and trying hard not to listen as their Brothers fucked each other into unconsciousness over the course of three hours. Sam was in awe by the end of it, wondering just how damn long that Angel could hold on and whether or not his Brother was even conscious by the end of it. The couple waited a full hour after the silence before they turned to one another with a shared grin…

Payback was a bitch…and boy was he noisy!

THE END


End file.
